


Marvelous Monsters

by orphan_account



Series: Superhero AU [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Mars and her Marvelous Monsters have had it up to <i>here</i> with that dastardly clown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvelous Monsters

Captain Mars threw one of her knives at the bulletin board, missing the tacked-up picture of the clown entirely. Her aim was always off when she was in a foul mood, and there wasn't a monster in all of the meeting room who couldn't feel the tension emanating from their leader.

"It's been almost a month, and still he's at large," said Mars, a near-depleted cigarette hanging out of the corner of her mouth. "The citizens of Jupiter, Florida depend on us to protect them from the forces of evil. And have we delivered?"

"Indeed we have not," spat Dot Tattler, the curmudgeonly half of the Terrific Twins. "Unless you're referring to all the bodies that have been delivered to the county morgue's doorstep on account of our negligence."

Bette Tattler chewed on her lip nervously before forcing a smile. "What my incorrigible sister means to say is that, while we may not have yet stopped the evil clown, we are doing everything in our superhuman power to formulate a foolproof plan that will seal his demise."

" _Are_ we?" asked Mars, whirling around and bracing the table in a death grip. "Are we _really_? Gott im Himmel, this is the demon barbershop quartet fiasco all over again. Need I remind you that not only did we lose our beloved Meepman to those bastards, but they nearly prevailed in conquering all of Jupiter as well?"

"She's roight," said Ethel the Daring, pounding her fist on the table with determination. "We can't jest sit here 'n' admit defeat. We're a whole troupe o' mutant warriors, and wot's 'e? A fella with 'is face painted all funny. That clown moight have an army of toy robots, but we've got brains aplenty among us."

The whole room murmured in agreement, their morale boosted afresh by the bearded lady's words. Suddenly, a high-pitched voice piped up from the very end of the table.

"I have an idea," offered Le Petit Papillon, her wings fluttering excitedly.

A hush fell over the meeting room. Captain Mars cocked an eyebrow, intrigued.

"What is it, Liebchen? Go on."

"Maybe he thinks he's a _good_ clown," said Papillon. "Maybe, in his mind, he's the hero, and we're the villains. If we build our plan around this idea, we may be able to stop him once and for all."

The room erupted into a collective "Awww". Papillon shrunk under the condescending smiles she was so used to enduring. She sighed and stared at her lap. Stupid monsters! If only they'd take her seriously, just this one time, they'd save themselves a whole lot of trouble.


End file.
